


Magnets

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Even though Tony is a newlywed. He can't leave Peter alone.





	Magnets

**'Do you take thee, Pepper Potts, to be your wedded wife,'**

"God, you're so fucking pretty, " Tony gasped, pulling the smaller body closer to his. "Yeah, come on baby, that's it." The man moaned as their hips rutted against the other.

**'To have and to hold, from this day forward, '**

Tony gently kissed the younger males neck with blurry eyes. "Good morning, did you sleep well darling?" 

The doe-eyed male hummed and nodded, "When is your wife coming back again?"

"Not until late in the evening, we have the place to ourselves."

**'For better, for worse, '**

"Why do you keep doing this! Every time you're close to leaving your wife you pull this shit!" The younger man cried at his lover.

"I know, I'm sorry." Tony pulled the male in for a hug.

"I'm tired of this."

"One day it'll happen, I promise." Tony licked his lips.

"You're lying, you'll never leave her." The other reported.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"I love you." The brown-haired man whispered.

Tony hugged the shorter male tighter, "I know sweetie."

**'For richer, for poor, '**

"God you're beautiful, " Tony says as the pretty young thing slowly dances in front of him. 

The younger male grinned and licked his lips, "Yeah? Does the lace look good Mr. Stark?"

"C'mere and find out darling, " Tony watched as the doe-eyed male made his way to him and climbed into his lap.

"Show me, daddy."

**'In sickness and in health, '**

The younger male watched as Tony moved around the small apartment making angry noises. "Trouble in paradise?" He smirked playfully.

"Not a word," Tony growled at the shorter male.

"Sure, but I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." The male said getting up from the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony frowned, stopping the male at his tracks.

"I got a date." The doe-eyed male winked.

"Cancel it."

The man rolled his eyes, "You're not my boyfriend Tony."

**'To love and to cherish, '**

"How'd your date go baby boy?" Tony jeered. 

The younger male glared, "What do you do?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie, why don't you go to the bedroom and wait on the bed with your ass up?" Tony suggested rubbing the other's shoulders.

"Don't fuck with me Tony, leave me alone."

**'Till death do us part, '**

"I hate you!" The doe-eyed male cried 

"But I adore you, darling." Tony smiled.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Go be happy with your wife!" The male shouted.

"It hurts to be without you, and I'm a very selfish man."

**"I do."**

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we met differently?" Tony questioned the younger male in his bed. 

Said man paused at his motions of giving Tony a message. It was quiet for a few seconds, "We could've been happy." 

**'You may now kiss the bride.'**

"I just need some time to myself, please let me have this." The doe-eyed male begged his lover.

Tony sighed and took a long look at the man he was having an affair with, "You'll come back?"

"I'll always come back to you."

_**Six months later** _

"Tony here's your new assistant, don't scare him off, okay?" Pepper nodded at her husband.

"Yeah, " Tony looked up from his paperwork and remembered late night talks, hard whiskey, and sneaking around in hotels.

"Mr. Stark." The man smiled.

"Mr. Parker," Tony smirked.

 


End file.
